literaturfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Warrior Cats
Warrior cats (auch in der Schreibweise Warrior Cats) ist eine Buchreihe, die unter dem Pseudonym Erin Hunter veröffentlicht wird. Sie erscheint in deutscher Übersetzung von Friederike Levin und Klaus Weimann bei Beltz & Gelberg. Handlung der Staffeln Staffel 1 Jenseits der Menschen, tief verborgen im Wald, leben die Katzen der Clans wild und ungezähmt. Feuerpfote, der seine Zweibeiner verließ, um sich dem DonnerClan anzuschließen, genießt das stürmische Leben des Waldes in vollen Zügen. Seite an Seite mit den wilden Katzen lernt er zu jagen, seine Instinkte zu gebrauchen, er lernt den Wald zu hören und seine Feinde zu riechen. Doch das Leben stellt ihn auch immer wieder auf die Probe, denn der Platz ist eng, das Futter knapp. Blaustern, die Anführerin des DonnerClans, hat Zweifel, ob es der Clan schaffen wird, bis zur Blattfrische zu überleben. Da erfährt Feuerpfote von der Prophezeiung: „Nur Feuer kann den Clan retten!“ Was hat diese Prophezeiung zu bedeuten? Staffel 2 Brombeerkralle, Federschweif, Bernsteinpelz und Krähenpfote, vier junge Katzen aus den vier Clans des Waldes empfangen mysteriöse Träume vom SternenClan: Sie sind auserwählt, ihre Clans vor einem großen Unheil zu bewahren. Doch worin besteht dieses Unheil? Und wie können ausgerechnet sie es verhindern? Die Lösung des Rätsels erwartet sie fern des Waldes, beim Wassernest der Sonne. Dort erzählt ihnen Mitternacht, eine Dächsin, dass sie den Wald verlassen müssen, damit sie überleben. Auf dem Rückweg begegnen sie dem "Stamm des eilenden Wassers", der behauptet Sturmpelz wäre die Katze, die in ihren Visionen den Stamm von Scharfzahn befreit. Eine Katze der 6 (Sturmpelz und Eichhornpfote sind auch mitgekommen) wird sterben. Als sie endlich Zuhause im Wald sind, gibt es auch noch einige Problemchen. Ob sie tatsächlich aufbrechen können? Die Bücher Warrior Cats (Original series) # In die Wildnis. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2008, ISBN 978-3-407-81041-0. Englisch: Into the Wild (2003) # Feuer und Eis. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2008, ISBN 978-3-407-81042-7. Englisch: Fire and Ice (2003) # Geheimnis des Waldes. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2009, ISBN 978-3-407-81050-2. Englisch: Forest of Secrets (2003) # Vor dem Sturm. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2009, ISBN 978-3-407-81056-4. Englisch: Rising Storm (2004) # Gefährliche Spuren. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2009, ISBN 978-3-407-81055-7, Englisch: A Dangerous Path (2004) # Stunde der Finsternis. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2010, ISBN 978-3-407-81069-4, Englisch: The Darkest Hour (2004) Warrior Cats: Die neue Prophezeiung (Warriors: The New Prophecy) # Mitternacht. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2011, ISBN 978-3-407-81083-0. Englisch: Midnight (2005) # Mondschein. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2011, ISBN 978-3-407-81084-7. Englisch: Moonrise (2005) # Morgenröte. Beltz & Gelberg, Weinheim 2011, ISBN 978-3-407-81093-9. Englisch: Dawn (2006) # Sternenglanz. Beltz & Gelbert, Weinheim 2011, ISBN 978-3-407-81094-6. Englisch: Starlight (2006) # Twilight (2006) # Sunset (2007) Warrior Cats: Spezialausgaben # Firestar's Quest (Feuerstern's Mission) # Bluestar's Prophecy # SkyClan's Destiny (Das Schicksal des WolkenClans) # Yellofang's Secret # Crookedstar's Promise Warriors: Power of Three # The Sight (2007) # Dark River (2008) # Outcast (2008) # Eclipse (2008) # Long Shadows (2008) # Sunrise (2009) Warriors: Omen of the Stars # The Fourth Apprentice (2009) # Fading Echoes (2010) # Night Whispers (2010) # Sign of the Moon (2011) Warriors: Mangas Greystripe's Triologie ( Graustreif und Millie) # The lost Warrior (Der letzte Krieger) # Warriors Refuge (Zuflucht des Kriegers) # Warriors Return (Die Rückkehr des Kriegers) The Rise of Scourge # The Rise of Scourge Tigerstar and Sasha (Tigerstern und Sasha) # Into the Woods (In die Wälder) # Escape from the forest ( Flucht aus den Wäldern) # Return to the Clan ( Zurück zu den Clans) Rawenpaw's Path (Rabenpfotes Abenteuer) # Shattered Peace (Zerstörter Frieden) # A Clan in need (Ein Clan in Not) # The Heart of a Warrior (Das Herz eines Kriegers) Guides # Battles of the Clans # Code of the Clans # Cats of the Clans # Secrets of the Clans # Gesetz der Krieger en:Warrior Cats Kategorie:Buchreihe